


Отметены прожитых лет

by Переводчик_сдох (Lena013)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%85
Summary: В Марко было много такого, что привлекло внимание Эйса, но две причины из них стояли выше всего остального. У Марко были самые старые глаза, которые Эйс когда-либо видел. И рука Марко была покрыта шрамами от запястья до локтя.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, past Portgas D. Ace/Smoker
Kudos: 6





	Отметены прожитых лет

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Marks of Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206486) by [Silicu (silmil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silmil/pseuds/Silicu). 



> Когда вы влюбляетесь, то получаете красную метку на запястье. Если любовь взаимна, метка станет чёрной. Если человек, которого вы любите, умирает, метка превращается в шрам.

Эйс не понимал многих вещей, связанных с любовью. Да, многие люди были привлекательны, и, будучи молодым человеком со здоровым либидо, он мог признать, что замечает это. Оно даже действовало на него достаточно часто, чтобы попадать в неприятности (хотя, по общему признанию, один _дымящийся_ горячий дозорный был _лучшим_ видом неприятностей).

Но это был _секс_. Это было грязно, жарко и чертовски _фантастично_ , но это было однократно (или два, или три… ладно, он мог себе признаться, что Смокер был _очень_ горячим). Это была не _любовь_.

Любовь была опасна. Любовь вырывала твоё сердце и отдавала его в руки другого человека. И любовь надеялась, что они не разорвут его на части только потому, что смогут.

Никому не нужно _его_ сердце. Он сам был гнилым и грязным до мозга костей, он был сыном демона. Насколько он знал, его сердце было прогрызено червями, как перезрелое яблоко. Вероятно, оно было чёрным и уродливым, и ничего не стоило.

Эйс никогда не хотел обременять кого-то таким мусором.

И это не имело _ничего_ общего с неизбежным отказом, _ничего_ общего с тем, как его сердце сжималось каждый раз, когда он думал о ком-то, кого он любил, гримасничая от отвращения к обугленному уродливому сердцу внутри себя и поворачиваясь к нему спиной.

Итак, Эйс шёл по пути меньшего сопротивления. Он встречался с людьми, занимался с ними сексом и больше никогда их не видел. Даже Смокер, каким бы _чертовски хорошим_ он ни был в постели, теперь был не более, чем воспоминанием. Потому что в тот момент, когда Эйс почувствовал, что у него начинает чесаться запястье, он вскочил на свой корабль и погнался за ветрами далеко-далеко.

Потому что, независимо от того, как Эйс утверждал, что он просто не хочет поводка, правда заключалась в том, что он боялся любви больше, чем самых тёмных клеток Импел Дауна.

Он гордился своим чистым запястьем и хоронил ту часть себя, которая не желала этого, в дальнем уголке своего сознания, занятого только вопросом: _«Должен ли я вообще был родиться?»_ — и именем отца, которого он презирал.

Затем Эйс присоединился к команде Белоуса, и весь его мир накренился вокруг своей оси. Он яростно сопротивлялся переменам, боролся с ними, отказывался от них так долго, как только мог, но у него не хватало сил.

И вдруг у Эйса появился отец, на которого он мог равняться. Внезапно у него появилась семья, которой он принадлежал. Внезапно у него появилось нечто большее, чем тёмные амбиции, татуировка и брат, с которым ему однажды придётся сражаться — вокруг него было так много людей, которые заботились о нём, смеялись вместе с ним, сражались за его спину, что он и не знал, что с собой делать.

И вдруг появился _Марко_.

Марко лениво улыбнулся и похлопал его по спине. Марко, который носил знак старика с большей гордостью, чем даже Эйс. Марко, которого нельзя было убить, вспыхнул самым ярким _синим_ пламенем, какое Эйс когда-либо видел. Марко, разумный и добрый, который питал к своей семье больше любви, чем, по мнению Эйс, мог вместить в себя одинокий человек.

Марко, у которого были самые старые глаза, которые Эйс когда-либо видел в мире.

Марко, чья рука была покрыта шрамами от запястья до локтя.

Когда Эйс впервые увидел внутреннюю сторону его руки, он по-прежнему был слишком занят своими собственными проблемами, чтобы думать об этом. Во второй раз, он подумал об этом, но отбросил это, как старую травму, возможно, ещё до того, как тот съел свой Фрукт, потому что раны, казалось, больше не оставляли на его коже шрамов.

В третий раз — видимо, в этом и заключалось очарование — во время вечеринки, Тэтч начал хвастаться собственными отметинами, показывая запястье с тремя ярко-красными линиями и одной чёрной, резко выделяющейся рядом с ними.

— А теперь, если бы вы могли просто угадать, кто из ваших девочек, это было бы _здорово_ , верно? — кто-то пошутил, и он отклонился от темы. Как именно они начали по очереди делиться историями о своих отметинах, Эйс даже не помнил. Но он никогда не забудет тот момент, когда Тэтч схватил Марко за запястье, повернул его руку ладонью вверх и подтащил ближе к огню.

— Твою мать, у тебя опять новая! — воскликнул он, уставившись на ярко-красную отметину, чётко выделявшуюся в конце ряда аккуратных белых шрамов.

Челюсть Эйса едва не упала на пол. Он не мог сосчитать их правильно, не с того места, где сидел, но их было больше сотни. Он видел людей с парой поцарапанных комбо из пяти, даже моряка в свои девяносто, который хвастался более чем девятнадцатью красными отметинами, как будто они были знаками почёта. Но рука Марко была _полностью_ покрыта, так что пылающий красный след простирался до самой нежной кожи на внутренней стороне локтя.

— Тебе не было больно? — он осознал, что заговорил, только когда все пираты, собравшиеся вокруг костра, повернулись к нему. Он мог бы вообще не понять, что это был он, если бы они этого не повернулись, потому что его голос был таким низким и дрожащим, что иначе он никогда бы его не узнал.

Марко пристально смотрел на него, и его глаза снова стали старыми. Если бы Марко прямо сейчас сказал ему, что он старше времени, Эйс бы поверил. Но в этих глазах было что-то ещё, кроме возраста. Была глубокая эмоция, на которую было больно даже смотреть. Словно вихрь всего, чего боялся Эйс, смешался вместе и закружился так быстро, что каждое из этих чувств было неузнаваемо от остальных. Но было и тепло. И после всего этого оставалась любовь.

— Было. Каждый раз, йои, — позже заговорил Марко, когда они остались вдвоём. — Но боль того стоила. _Каждый раз._

В ту ночь Эйс наконец-то узнал, сколько лет Марко. В ту ночь он узнал, что даже сам мужчина перестал считать свои годы после первых нескольких сотен. Это было время, когда он узнал, как долго Марко пытался бороться и убегать от любви, как и он сам, прежде чем научился лелеять её так долго, как она могла длиться.

В ту ночь он узнал, что это была первая новая отметина Марко с тех пор, как он присоединился к команде старика.

Марко часами сидел рядом с ним и отвечал на его бесконечные вопросы с мучительным терпением, ни разу не уклоняясь от темы, ни разу не давая Эйсу почувствовать, что он вторгается в чужую жизнь. Он открыл своё прошлое, как книгу, и направлял Эйса, перелистывая страницы, _ничего не скрывая._

И всё же, Эйс не нашёл в себе мужества спросить, для кого эта линия. Не так уж это и важно.

Но, как и в прошлые месяцы, он больше не был просто _Эйсом_. Он был Эйсом, _командиром второй дивизии Пиратов Белоуса_ , со всеми прописными буквами и тяжёлыми обязанностями, и _без единого_ сожаления. Он поворачивал лица и поднимал ропот по всему Гранд Лайн и за его пределами, пламя его славы достигало самых дальних уголков мира.

И, по словам Ояджи, он нашёл в себе мужество. Этого было достаточно, чтобы предстать перед всеми остальными командирами, сжав кулаки и со страхом в глазах, произнести своё _второе_ имя, от которого он _отказался_.

Наступила тишина. Это был шок. А потом пришло согласие. _Ни один_ из них не относился к нему иначе. Никто из них не сказал, что он не должен был родиться. Эйсу хотелось плакать, и он даже не знал почему.

И посреди последовавшего хаоса, Марко посмотрел на него с таким уважением и, _Боже_ , обожанием, что у Эйса перехватило дыхание и зачесалось запястье.

Но даже со всей своей новообретённой храбростью, Эйс не мог не убежать. Даже когда линия на его запястье потемнела, пропуская красный оттенок, которого он всегда боялся, и превращаясь в чёрный, чтобы отразить буквы на его руке, страх всё ещё держал его парализованным. Даже когда он чувствовал на себе взгляд Марко, когда тот искал его, касался так небрежно, так легко улыбался ему, неуверенность Эйса не рассеивалась.

До того дня, пока он снова увидел руку Марко. Нет, это было неправильно, потому что в тот момент у Марко действительно не было рук. Вместо этого по обеим сторонам его тела были раскинуты пылающие синие крылья, разбрасывающие пламя во все стороны.

И там, под вспыхивающей синевой его пламени, была единственная точка тьмы. Когда Эйс застыл на месте, он заметил дефект в изгибе крыла, как раз там, где локоть должен быть на человеческой руке. Линия. _Чёрная_ отметина.

И больше его ничто не могло остановить. Не было ничего, в чём можно было бы сомневаться. Он собрал всю свою неуверенность, все свои страхи и с сердцем в руках подошёл к Марко.

— Итак, — сказал он, не глядя Марко в глаза, — эта штука говорит мне, что ты любишь меня…?

Он не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало, как вопрос, но его голос выдал неуверенность, в конце концов, затихнув и оставив слишком очевидным то, насколько он был не в своей тарелке. Но когда рука легла на его щёку (левая рука, та, что была сотни раз отмеченная, левой рукой со всеми её шрамами), он поднял глаза. Он почувствовал себя потерянным во всех годах, которые вернулись к нему в глазах Марко, но как только мужчина наклонился, он позволил этому забрать его. Он почувствовал, как губы Марко накрыли его собственные, а линия Марко покалывает его запястье, и глупо понадеялся, что он не станет ещё одним блеклым шрамом Марко.


End file.
